Carddass Breaker
Carddass Breaker is a tactical role-playing game produced by Bandai Namco Games that is a part of the Carddass franchise. The game is to be release for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS on October 23, 2014. Series List *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial *Ultraman Ginga *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 **Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Senki Zesshō Symphogear *Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel *Kyōsōgiga *Di Gi Charat *Super Sonico *Higurashi When They Cry *Dragon Ball Z *Sailor Moon *Ben 10: Omniverse Characters Cartoon Network Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson J.C. Staff Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel *Haruka Minazuki *Aoi Kannazuki Madhouse Di Gi Charat *Di Gi Charat Nitroplus Super Sonico *Super Sonico Satelight Senki Zesshō Symphogear *Hibiki Tachibana Studio Deen Higurashi When They Cry *Keiichi Maebara *Rena Ryūgū Sunrise Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer *Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Kio Asuno Toei Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Vegeta Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX Kamen Rider Den-O *Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double (Shotaro Hidari/Philip) Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard Kyousougiga *Koto Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Tsuburaya Productions Ultraman *Ultraman Ultra Seven *Ultra Seven Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial *Ultraman Zero Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Ginga Cast English Cast *Brian Beacock - Kamen Rider Fourze *Christine Marie Cabanos - Kio Asuno *Luci Christian - Aoi Kannazuki, Koto *Jessica Gee - Di Gi Charat *Caitlin Glass - Haruka Minazuki *Grant George - Keiichi Maebara *Wayne Grayson - Ultraman Tiga *Todd Haberkorn - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Josh Keaton - Kamen Rider Wizard *Mela Lee - Rena Ryūgū *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Mike McFarland - Ultra Seven *Erica Mendez - Hibiki Tachibana *Matthew Mercer - Ultraman Ginga *Jessica Nigri - Super Sonico *Sam Riegel - Ultraman Mebuis *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild *Christopher R. Sabat - Kamen Rider Black RX, Vegeta *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Stephanie Sheh - Sailor Moon *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznable *Steve Staley - Banagher Links, Seabook Arno *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Setsuna F. Seiei *John Swasey - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O, Ultraman *Kaiji Tang - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Eric Vale - Kamen Rider OOO *David Vincent - Ultraman Zero *Sam Vincent - Athrun Zala Japanese Cast *Sota Fukushi - Kamen Rider Fourze *Jun Fukuyama - Ultraman Mebuis *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Ryō Horikawa - Vegeta *Sōichirō Hoshi - Ben Tennyson, Keiichi Maebara, Kira Yamato *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Akira Ishida - Athrun Zala *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Rie Kugimiya - Koto *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Tetsuo Kurata - Kamen Rider Black RX *Kotono Mitsuishi - Sailor Moon *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei, Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Mai Nakahara - Rena Ryūgū *Takuya Negishi - Ultraman Ginga *Mamiko Noto - Aoi Kannazuki *Masako Nozawa - Goku *Asami Sanada - Di Gi Charat *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Shunya Shiraishi - Kamen Rider Wizard *Masaki Suda - Philip/Kamen Rider Double *Yukari Tamura - Haruka Minazuki *Kouji Tsujitani - Seabook Arno *Yumi Touma - Cecily Fairchild *Kōki Uchiyama - Banagher Links *Shu Watanabe - Kamen Rider OOO *Ayano Yamamoto - Super Sonico *Kazutomi Yamamoto - Kio Asuno *Aoi Yūki - Hibiki Tachibana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers